thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Lehnsherr
|-|Original Timeline= Erik Lehnsherr was a German Mutant activist and supremacist, who eventually became the terrorist known as Magneto. Erik was a formidable opponent, even for Telepaths, as he possessed Shaw's Helmet, which allowed him to avoid having his mind manipulated. Erik's supremacist tendencies sprouted from his time in the Nazi Concentration Camps, where he was tortured by Sebastian Shaw. Biography Tortured Born in Dusseldorf a few years after the Nazi party coming to power, Erik Lehnsherr was the son of Jakob and Edie Lehnsherr. Under the care of his parents, Erik had a happy childhood, celebrating Hannukah with great joy with his mother. His memories with his mother became the happiest times of Erik's life. When the Nazi party initiated World War Two, the Lehnsherrs were captured by Nazi forces and placed in the Auschwitz Concentration Camp. There, distraught over being seperated from his mother, Erik's powers manifested and through his magnetokinesis, he warped the appearance of a gate. After being knocked out, Erik was taken to Klaus Schmidt, a doctor at the camp. Schmidt, himself a Mutant, wished to experiment and learn more of Erik's powers and to get Erik to use them once more, but on a coin. After Erik was unable to move it, his mother was killed by Schmidt in front of him. The trauma of the incident caused Erik to unleash his powers at an even greater degree. Until the Allied forces stormed Aushwitz, Erik was tortured and experienced suffering at the hands of Schmidt Terrorist Arriving in America at the age of 17, Erik believed the USA to be the land of tolerance and peace. After growing disillusioned with America, Erik set out on a quest to avenge his mother and kill Klaus Schmidt. During his time in America, Erik had a tryst with a woman named Mrs. Maximoff, unknowingly getting her pregnant. Hunting former Nazis down all over Europe, in Switzerland, Erik finally found clues that could lead him to Schmidt. Heading to Villa Gesell in Argentina, Erik killed the Nazis who had settled down there. Making his way to Miami, Erik prepared to finally confront Schmidt but was unable to kill the Nazi due to the powers of the Hellfire Club. Saved from certain death by Charles Xavier, Erik was brought to the Division X facility. Resolving to leave Division X, Erik was convinced to stay by Charles. Erik also learned more about Klaus Schmidt from Charles, including Schmidt's real name: Sebastian Shaw. With Charles, Erik recruited Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy to Division X. The two were only rebuffed by a Canadian mutant. With Charles by his side, Erik travelled to the Soviet Union and helped the CIA capture Emma Frost. After the Hellfire Club attacked the CIA directly, Division X relocated to the Xavier Estate where Erik was helped Charles in gaining more control over his powers. Growing closer to Raven Darkholme, Erik convinced her to take pride in her natural form. With the Cuban Missile Crisis starting, Division X jumped right into the battle, with Erik finally being given a chance to battle Shaw. Confronting Shaw in a submarine of the Hellfire Club, Erik was initially overpowered but managed to trick Shaw into being frozen by Charles' power. Given an opportunity at revenge, Erik refused to listen to Charles and killed Shaw with the coin that he had failed to move when he originally met Shaw. Arriving at the Cuban beach, Erik took Shaw's Helmet and found the American and Soviet forces in an unsteady alliance against the mutants. Deflecting their nuclear missiles, Erik was stopped from destroying the fleet by Charles, whom he fought. Shot at by Moira MacTaggert, Erik deflected her bullets but hit Charles in the spine. Horrified that he had crippled his best friend, Erik took Raven, Azazel, Angel Salvadore and Riptide with him before fleeing. Forming the Brotherhood of Mutants, Erik became a terrorist mutant supremacist leader. Attacking the CIA, Erik freed Emma Frost and recruited her into his ranks. Incarceration Branded the terrorist Magneto, Erik and his Brotherhood were relentlessly pursued by the forces of Project WideAwake. Around this time, Erik gave Angel Salvadore the codename Tempest. Learning of Edwin Partridge, Erik grew fearful that the general would expose mutants and start their persecution. Joining forces with the human Lee Harvey Oswald, Erik facilitated the assassination of Partridge at Oswald's hands. As the Summer of Hate spurred by Partridge's death continued, Erik's pursuit at the hands of Project WideAwake grew. In a firefight with them, Erik found his Brotherhood's ranks thinned as both Azazel and Tempest were shot down. Learning that Bolivar Trask had identified President Kennedy as a mutant, Erik was shocked when this knowledge was passed down to Underground of the Friends of Humanity. With Lee Harvey Oswald now primed to assassinate President Kennedy, Erik said goodbye to Raven and travelled alone to Texas to stop it. Arriving in Dallas, Erik prepared a way in which to stop Oswald, but was spotted by Gavin Lindhardt and photographed by Marie Ellen Dodge. Although he stopped Oswald's first shot, Erik grew confused and was unable to properly redirect the second bullet, thus resulting in the Assassination of John F. Kennedy. After Kennedy was taken to the Parkland Memorial Hospital, Lehnsherr phoned the hospital and although he alluded to Kennedy's mutation and a reprisal against Oswald, made sure to maintain that the future of mutants could not be stopped. Although Lehnsherr managed to flee to New York state, he turned himself in to Project WideAwake after successfully fleeing from them and the CIA. Although his trial was kept secret, it sparked the Free Magneto protests. Prosecuted by Brian M. Wein, Erik was found guilty of the assassination and was incarcerated in a prison made of plastic. Destroying three holding cells, Erik was then detained in a prison below the Pentagon created by Trask Industries Eventually he was freed by Charles and the two forgave each other, with Erik being given a position as teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. By this time, the extended stay in prison had aged Erik and he looked considerably older than he actually was. Erik also helped rebuild Cerebro. In 1981, Erik aided Charles in recruiting Jean Grey. However, Erik was furious at Charles for suppressing the Phoenix from Jean, believing him to be blocking her true potential. Erik left the school shortly afterwards and was recaptured by Trask Industries, although he later escaped and began to rebuild the Brotherhood of Mutants. Initially, Erik observed as Senator Robert Kelly began to push for the Mutant Registration Act. Fearing for Mutant freedom, Erik created a new Brotherhood of Mutants, recruiting Sabretooth and Toad. As time went on, Erik was once again joined by Raven, who had begun using the codename Mystique. In 2005, Erik discovered the mutant Rogue and realized that by siphoning her powers he could transform most of the world leaders into mutants. However, he was unaware that the process was deadly and was defeated by the X-Men and incarcerated in another plastic prison. There Erik was relentlessly abused and brainwashed by William Stryker into revealing all the secrets of the X-Mansion. Eventually Erik joined up with the likes of the Wolverine and other X-Men, with them attempting to free Charles. Seeing an opportunity to use Stryker's makeshift Cerebro to destroy all humans, Erik decided to take the chance, even though it would result in Charles' death. However, the X-Men again thwarted the plan. Upon learning of the Leech Cure produced by Worthington Labs, an enraged Magneto sought to expand his Brotherhood. When he learned of the Phoenix completely taking over Jean Grey's body, Erik tracked the girl down and managed to convince her to join him. However, when Jean seemingly killed Charles, Erik was for a while, distraught with grief. Leading his newfound Brotherhood to Alcatraz Island, Erik attempted to kill Leech, but was attacked by Hank McCoy and given the cure himself. Now human, Erik was no longer deemed a threat and allowed to live out his life. Return When observing a chess board in a San Francisco park, Erik learned that he still held a degree of magnetokinesis. Learning that the cure was not permanent, Erik spent time regaining a formidable degree of control of his abilities. After the cure's imperfection was made evident, Lehnsherr was recaptured and put in another plastic prison. Eventually he was confronted by Charles, whom he was glad to learn was not dead either. The two learned of the threat of the Sentinels and in 2015, recruited the Wolverine to their cause against the mutant hunting machines. After recruting Storm as well, the four tried for years to stop the Sentinels as the newest incarnation of the X-Men, but failed repeatedly. When they joined up with Kitty Pryde's group of survivors, they devised a plan to send the Wolverine's mind back in time to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask. Erik realized that he would have to help defend Kitty while Logan was completing his mission or else it would mean extinction. Stopping a horde of Sentinels, Erik was eventually injured and forced to retreat, where he revealed his desire to Charles to return to the old days. Eventually the X-Men were overcome and the Sentinels attacked Erik, Charles, Kitty and Logan. Moments before he was to die, the Original Timeline was overwritten and Erik was saved, reborn in the New Timeline. Powers Erik possessed Magnetokinesis. This allowed him to be able manipulate anything related to magnetism, allowing him to mentally pick up anything composed of a ferrous substance or laced with it. He could even change the function of the Sentinel Mark I by imbuing it with ferrous material. Although Magneto most commonly simply only changed the course of bullets or lifted cars, the latter being an easy feat but the former being more difficult due to velocity, his true power was shown when he manipulated large objects. This was shown primarily when he lifted the Golden Gate Bridge, which despite not being fully ferrous, still consisted of a large amount of iron. Magneto could also manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic field, allowing him the power of flight. |-|New Timeline= Erik Lehnsherr was a German Mutant activist and supremacist, who eventually became the terrorist known as Magneto. Erik was a formidable opponent, even for Telepaths, as he possessed Shaw's Helmet, which allowed him to avoid having his mind manipulated. Erik's supremacist tendencies sprouted from his time in the Nazi Concentration Camps, where he was tortured by Sebastian Shaw. Biography Tortured Due to his Jewish ancestry, Erik Lehnsherr was captured by Nazi forces and placed in the Auschwitz Concentration Camp. There, distraught over being seperated from his mother, Erik's powers manifested and through his magnetokinesis, he warped the appearance of a gate. After being knocked out, Erik was taken to Klaus Schmidt, a doctor at the camp. Schmidt, himself a Mutant, wished to experiment and learn more of Erik's powers and to get Erik to use them once more, he killed the young Lehnsherr's mother. Until the Allied forces stormed Aushwitz, Erik was tortured and experienced suffering at the hands of Schmidt. Determined to avenge his mother, Erik immediately began his attempt to find Shaw. Division X Arriving in America at the age of 17, Erik witnessed the Statue of Liberty and at the time, wrongfully believed America to be the land of peace and tolerance. Tracking down Nazi officers, Erik murdered several and had a tryst with a woman named Mrs. Maximoff, unknowingly impregnating her. By 1962, Erik had tracked Shmidt to a boat. There he was nearly killed, but saved by Charles Xavier. Although he initially attempted to leave Division X, Charles managed to convince Erik to stay and help them. Together the two recruited a wide array of mutants to Division X, though an attack by the Hellfire Club forced the team to relocate to Charles' mansion. During this time, Erik also managed to convince Raven Darkholme to embrace her natural state, with the two becoming lovers. Erik also began to grow his mutant supremacy tendancies, which he embraced during the Cuban Missile Crisis. During the Crisis, Erik killed Schmidt, whom he now knew to be Sebastian Shaw, and attempted to destroy the fleets of the United States and Soviet Union. This led to Moira MacTaggert attacking him and his deflection of the bullets accidentally paralyzing Charles. The battle resulted in a split between the two best friends and Erik being joined by Raven, Angel Salvadore, Emma Frost and Riptide. Together, the group became the Brotherhood of Mutants. Terrorist The next year, Erik was branded the terrorist Magneto and relentlessly pursued by Project WideAwake operatives. When Lee Harvey Oswald decided to kill John F. Kennedy, Erik attempted to stop him, but nonetheless could not save the president and was incriminated for the murder. After giving himself up, Erik was tried and incarcerated in a prison made out of plastic. However, due to the danger of his powers, Erik destroyed three holding cells until Trask Industries finally designed the inescapable one. Surprisingly, in 1973, Erik was freed by Charles and Peter Maximoff. Both of them had been convinced to do so by the timetravelling Wolverine to stop Raven from killing Bolivar Trask. Although they stopped Raven, Erik believed that by killing her they could stop the rise of the Sentinels. Nonetheless, Erik was wrong and once again managed to persuade Raven over to his side in an attempt to kill Trask and President Nixon. However, just before Erik could do so, Raven turned on him, forcing him to flee. The Fourth Horseman Fleeing to Poland, Erik took the name Henryk Gurzsky and fell in love with a woman named Magda. Very quickly, Henryk and Magda were married with a young daughter, Nina Gurzsky. Working on a smelting factory, Henryk finally found himself at peace with life. With no need to use his powers, Henryk abandoned his life as Magneto, completely devoting himself to his family. Telling his daughter stories of the Holocaust while also becoming a better person, Henryk once accidentally used his powers to save a man in the factory. Fearful at whether or not he had been seen, Henryk quickly returned home to relocate his wife and daughter. However, learning that he had been discovered, Henryk admitted to being Erik Lehnsherr and began to broker a deal that would allow Magda and Nina to go free. With Nina's mutation activating at the stress of the incident, Erik was horrified when the Polish authorities accidentally killed her and Magda. Embracing his identity as Magneto, Erik used an amulet containing the pictures of his parents to murder the Polish authorities before setting out for the smelting factory. Just as he was about to murder the factory workers, Erik was confronted by a strange powerful mutant with three different lackeys. When the mutant promptly killed the factory workers, he opened up a portal and brought Erik to Auschwitz. The mutant introduced himself as En Sabah Nur, the very God for whom Erik's people were slaughtered and enhanced the powers of Magneto. In his rage at everything he had lost, Magneto tested out his new powers and destroyed Auschwitz, becoming the final member of the Four Horsemen. Helping kidnap Charles, Erik refuted the possibility of there being any good in him and allowed himself to fall further into the control of En Sabah Nur. After Nur destroyed Cairo, Erik began to use his enhanced powers to control the Earth's magnetic poles and cause mass destruction across the planet to cleanse it on behalf of Nur. Confronted by Raven Darkholme and Peter Maximoff, Erik finally began to feel regret for his atrocities committed under Nur. After seeing Nur about to execute Raven and Peter, Erik turned on his new master and began to bombard him with millions of infinitesimally small number of metallic projectiles. Until the intervention of Jean Grey, though, Erik still proved too weak to defeat En Sabah Nur. Once Grey removed Nur's armour, Erik was finally able to pierce the ancient mutant into place so he could be destroyed, ending the Battle of Cairo. With En Sabah Nur dead, Erik returned with Charles and the X-Men to the USA. His role in defeating Nur made public, Erik was pardoned for his role in the Kennedy assassination and his attempted assassination of President Nixon. Helping rebuild Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Erik decided to leave after having some parting words with Charles. Powers Erik possessed Magnetokinesis. This allowed him to be able manipulate anything related to magnetism, allowing him to mentally pick up anything composed of a ferrous substance or laced with it. He could even change the function of the Sentinel Mark I by imbuing it with ferrous material. Although Magneto most commonly simply only changed the course of bullets or lifted cars, the latter being an easy feat but the former being more difficult due to velocity, his true power was shown when he manipulated large objects. This was shown primarily when he lifted the RFK Stadium, which despite not being fully ferrous, still consisted of a large amount of iron. Magneto could also manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic field, allowing him the power of flight. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline